Warlock
Warlock is a spin-off series to the tv series Assassin. It follows the demon hunter John Constantine. Cast Troy Baker as John Constantine/ Golden Boy/ Future John Constantine John DiMaggio as Demon Constantine Tara Strong as Bellia/Zatanna Zatara/ Future Zatanna Zatara/Maria Constantine Frank Welker as Felix Faust James Arnold Taylor as Barry Allen/Flash/Lucifer Will Friedle as Wally West/Adam Constantine Neil Patrick Harris as Gabriel Johnny Reeds as Gentleman Ghost Episodes Season 1 #After exorcising a demon John is confronted by an old enemy of his, a living clay replica of himself called demon Constantine, named so because it doesn't have a soul and a body without a soul is a demon's playground. #Bellia breaks out of her cage, and she begins stealing souls. #John is almost killed in a magic duel with Zatanna Zatara because he sees a vision of a man who looks exactly like him but with red eyes, John is determined to find out who this man is. #Zatanna tells him that he saw Felix Faust a Demon of some sort. #John visits Felix but he is old and witherd so he could not be the man John saw, but his age does not stop Felix from attacking John. #Soon John sees the man again. It happened to be his unborn brother whos soul he accidentally trapped in the underworld. #John faces his Brother who just captured Zatanna. #John's brother, now named the golden boy, opens a portal to a possible future where John is a tyrant. #With John and Future John mistaken in Each Universe The Real John tries to find In the Future Zatanna. #With help from Future Zatanna, John gets back to his time and confronts Future John. #Future John, and John have a show down. While Lucifer returns. #Lucifer reveals he is here for help since his home dimension has been taken over by Golden Boy. John travels to the underworld to defeat his brother that never was. #With Barry and Wally in the Future they plan on Stopping Future John and Golden Boy once and for all. #John attempts to go back to his "normal" life but for some reason he is still having visions of Golden Boy. #Future John's two evil kids named Adam and Maria Constantine come to kill John while Golden Boy awakens Demon Constatine. #John fights Golden Boy while Zatanna fights Adam and Maria. Once their foes are defeated John and Zatanna go to fight Demon Constantine but he is gone. #Demon Constantine happens to be serving Lucifer who betrayed them. #John and Zatanna take care of Lucifer and head to have the final battle with Demon Constantine but when they get there he has vanished once again. #John figures that Gabriel betrayed the angel order and is working with Demon Constantine. So John heads to face Demon Constantine. #Zatanna defeats Gabriel. Demon Constantine tries to disappear but John grabs him and they are both transported to the space between spaces. #John manages to kill Demon Constantine. Soon Gabriel disappears. Meanwhile a man named Gentleman Ghost comes to town. #John finds out Gentleman Ghost is the ghost of Jack the ripper. Gentleman Ghost possesses Zatanna's father Giovanni, who is a very powerful magician. Season 2 # Gabriel recreates Demon Constantine. While John faces Gentleman Ghost. # After regaining control of his body Giovanni slips back in to retirement meanwhile Gentleman Ghost and John fight on the astral plain. # Gabriel plans on bringing Demons back on Earth's Surface. While John faces Demon Constantine, and Gentleman Ghost. # Zatanna destroys all the demons possessing Demon Constantine leaving him a statue again. Gabriel is trapped in another plain of existence. Gentleman Ghost disappears. # With all threats seemed gone Felix Faust returns. # Felix is possessed by Gentleman Ghost who unleashes chaos all across the city. # Gentleman Ghost frees Gabriel who continues his plan to unleash the demons. While John battles the returning Golden Boy. # John defeats Golden Boy and traps him back in the underworld. Gentleman Ghost frees Felix Faust and instead possesses Gabriel. # Gabriel's possession was ordered by himself. Demons are released all over the city. # John kills two birds with one stone by trapping Gabriel and Gentleman Ghost in the space between spaces. A strange man named the Phantom Stranger warns John that in the not to distant future a demon will destroy all magic on the planet. # The demon comes and it begins sucking peoples souls. # The demon starts draining witches, wizards and warlocks of their magic so to stop it John traps it in the body of a mortal. # The Demon in the Mortal Body begins breaking physics of Demons in Humans Bodies. # The mortal, Jason Blood, takes control of the demon and helps John defeat other demons.